Scarlet Harvest
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: In a lab, hidden within a forest on the outskirts of Magnolia lives a pink-haired pyromaniac. His name is Natsu, but he's no Fairy Tail wizard. He is taken care of by 'doctors' that he sees as family. The 'doctors' don't let him leave the lab, claiming there are people out there that would kill him if he stepped two feet outside. Something seems very suspicious.
1. The Doctors

**Scarlet Harvest**

**Chapter One: The Doctors**

My name is Natsu, it always has been and always will be. I've lived here in the lab for all of my seventeen years of life. I've grown up with the scientists here, new employees are few and far in between. They're my family, not blood related, but the love is there. They told me my mom gave birth to me here, back when the lab was a hospital, she died during childbirth and my dad was killed in a car wreck when he was on his way to see us. Doctor Sam is the one who adopted me apparently and she's sort of my mom now. But really, all the scientists here are my parents, they're all older than me by at least ten years.

I love living here, everything is automated and shiny. It's so peaceful, but I've never left the lab, I don't even know where the exit is. Doctor Lyon told me the world is horrible and cruel outside the lab, I didn't believe him, so I asked Doctor Cobra and he said the same thing. It must be true, Doctor Lyon and Cobra are some the most intelligent scientists here. Doctor Lyon is very nice, but he can come off as a little too nice, borderline on insane, that's okay though. Doctor Cobra is very irritable, say the wrong thing and he'll yell at you for hours. He and Lyon are wizards, Cobra once got very angry at me, said something,and this circle thing appeared out of nowhere. I was sick for weeks after that, he almost got fired.

Most of the scientists here are wizards, they all have their unique magic type. I've learned bits and pieces of different kinds of magic, but I'm not really attached to any type of magic. Doctor Cobra says he uses Poison Dragon Slayer magic, he tells me there are other kinds of Dragon Slayer magic, like wind, water, electric, fire, and iron. I personally want to learn fire. I am sort of a pyromaniac, a lot of the scientists here get mad at me because I love setting things on fire. I once set a book on fire and was locked in my room for two week, apparently it was very important. I don't understand why though, that book didn't have any real significance, nobody had touched that book in years. Doctor Sam didn't see it like I did.

A sharp pain in my arm breaks me from my thoughts and memories as I look down to see I accidentally poked myself with a pencil. I sigh and get up, walking around my room, everything is sterile white just like the rest of the lab. I stop in front of the mirror and look at my reflection trying to find a flaw. My pink hair is still withstanding gravity as always, my white outfit doesn't have a single stain on it. The outfit reminds me of a prisoner jumpsuit, I once read about prisons when I was in class. Well, it's not really class, it's me sitting in the library, reading books upon books. I read everything, from strawberries to some guy with a notebook that can kill people. I try to read about human behavior, so if I'm allowed to go outside then I'll be covered with human interaction.

I walk to my door and press a button, the door slides open without a sound. I step out into the hallway and I'm immediately knocked down. I land on my shoulder and I cry out in pain, I look up to see an absolutely horrified Doctor Sherry. She grabs my hand and breaks into a run, dragging me along and crying apologizes. After two minutes of being dragged, we make it to the medical wing and she shouts about how she knocked me over by accident to Doctor Ikaruga. Doctor Ikaruga just stands up and squeezes my shoulder that I landed on, she asks me if it hurt, I shake my head.

"He's fine, but be careful Sherry, you know what could happen if…"

She trailed off and Doctor Sherry nodded.

"Do want to practice magic?"

I smile at Doctor Sherry and nod happily. I can't be a Fire Dragon Slayer since there's nobody to teach me. Doctor Sherry is a Living magic wizard, I want to be a Living magic wizard too. I follow her down to one of the training rooms, this one is like a forest. We begin practicing basic spells, giving life to pebbles. I don't like the basic ones because they're temporary and the pebbles lose the life I gave them. It makes me feel horrible, like I'm killing them.

We move on to the more advanced spells where I give larger things like sticks and flower temporary sentient life. We end our lesson with me giving a tree sentient life for about thirty seconds. I was wiped out after that, Doctor Sherry laughed, saying something about how I used too much magical energy and that I should go back to my room to get some sleep. I wave and say goodbye before leaving the forest training room, beginning my walk back to my room.

I make it back and flop onto my bed, I just want to sleep. But my mind doesn't want to shut off, it brings me to the weirdest places too. It makes me wonder about what the outside world is really like and if the people are really as bad as everyone says they are, I wonder what food tastes like. I've never had food before, Doctor Sam says I don't need food because I'm special, I'm powerful and I don't need those things. Apparently I'm more powerful or special than everyone in the lab because they all eat food. I get my energy from injections of something, Doctor Cobra gives it to me everyday. He always jokes that it's actually poison, I used to laugh fully along with him, but after he threw that Poison Dragon Roar at me, I'm sure if he's joking or not. I don't laugh as fully along with him as I used to.

I look out my window and see nothing but a sheet of steel, Doctor Sam says it's to protect me from the people outside. I'm not really sure that they are as bad as everyone keeps telling me, it kinda makes me want to go out there and find out. Doctor Sam would kill me though, really everyone would kill me if I did. I would be able to survive, if a bad person tried to hurt me, I would just fight back. I'm strong, I could handle any of the people outside.

I slowly slide into unconsciousness, dreaming of beating the hell out of the bad people outside my window.


	2. Doctor Lyon Messed Up

**Scarlet Harvest**

**Chapter Two: Doctor Lyon Messed Up**

**And here we are, with the second chapter! Let's answer some reviews!**

**Kit-Cat Star - Thank you! I'm glad you like it and I will try to make these longer with more opinions from Natsu**

**Justaguy35 - I'm glad you liked it and I will try to fix said errors!**

**Now, onward with the story!**

I wake up the next morning, feeling wonderful. The first thing I notice is that I'm not in my room, I'm in the hospital wing in one of those less than comfortable hospital beds. There are needles sticking every which way out of me and a ton of machinery beside me. There's life support and all that crap. There's an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth, bandages cover most of my body too. I finally notice the shaking Doctor Sam sitting on one of the chairs. I suppose something bad happened last night.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Doctor Sam gives a half-hearted smile as she was walks over to me, ruffling my hair.

"What happened last night?"

"We were attacked by a horrible guild named, Fairy Tail"

My eyes widened, Fairy Tail. It's just like them, Doctor Sherry told me how they destroyed her and her life, that was until she began working here. I've been trained to hate them and I do hate them, with every ounce, well let's not go that far, with mostly every ounce of my being. Fairy Tail hurt all of the scientist here, they hurt all of my family and one day, they will pay.

"They'll pay"

"Yes, yes they will and how will they pay, Natsu?"

"With their lives"

"Of course"

Doctor Sam waves as she leaves the room with a wide smile on her face. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realize what I had said, I was going to kill them. I wanted to kill them, so badly. But now, I don't want to, I can't believe I actually wanted to kill a living, sentient being. Me, who feels terrible for unintentionally taking away life from the pebbles. I sigh and look around the room, trying to find something to keep my occupied for awhile.

"How's it going, Pyro?"

I smile as I look down to see Doctor Cobra walking in with my usual injection.

"Doctor Cobra, why can't I give myself the injections?"

"They wouldn't need me then"

He laughs and I laugh as well, feeling a bit uneasy as he pulls my arm, positioning the needle right above a large vein. He pushes it in and the energy inside the needle flows into my bloodstream, delivering the necessary nutrients to my cells. He takes it away and puts a tan bandaid on the area where the needle was previously.

"It was actually poison"

He laughs, smiling at me and I smile, laugh lightly at him too. Seventeen years of hearing the same joke, makes it less and less funny each time. He waves as he leaves, chuckling to himself. I noticed he hand a bandage wrapped around his forehead and was limping a bit, I guess he fought when Fairy Tail attacked. They couldn't have gotten past Doctor Cobra, he's one of the strongest wizards here.

Doctor Sam had some injuries too. She had a ton of bandages wrapped around her abdomen and one wrapped around her left eye. They were both bloody. Doctor Sam must've fought as well, she always was brave. She was a wizard too, her magic was Sound God Slayer. Which is a pretty awesome magic. I hope she and Cobra heal fast.

I wonder how everyone else in the lab fared, I hope they aren't badly injured or...dead. I don't think I could take it if one of them died. I look up as the door opens, it's Doctor Sherry with a bright smile on her face as she walks towards me, holding something behind her back. She has bandages around her throat and a cast on her leg, but she still looks happy as ever.

"Doctor Sherry?"

"Hmm?"

She's looking at my charts, the charts don't really make sense to me. I only know basic medical care, not too advanced.

"How did the Fairy Tail guild find us?"

She freezes before standing up slowly, putting down my chart and walking over to me. She ruffles my hair with her free hand.

"Doctor Lyon was apparently a spy for them"

My eyes widen. Doctor Lyon...no, it couldn't have been him. He's worked here for as long as I could've remembered. And he just betrayed us like that. I can feel tears pooling in my eyes and a red-hot feeling of rage in my stomach. How could he? How could he betray us? We were family, well as close to as family as we could get!

"He was 'taken care of', so to speak"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes, Natsu, you know as well as anyone that is the price for being a traitor"

I nod, feeling a little better. At least he's dead, he can't betray his family anymore. I just wish I could've been the one to end his life. I go rigid at that last thought, did I really just think that? No, I didn't, it was just my imagination playing tricks on my brain, makes sense to me.

"Guess what I found!"

"What is it?"

Doctor Sherry brings her hand from behind her back and shows me a small dragon made up of pebbles, it's walking around on her hand and growling. I gawk at her and it.

"Did I make it?"

"Yes you did, I think you should keep him"

I nod as places him gently in my hand, his growling stops as he curls up in my hand. I look back up at Doctor Sherry.

"Will he get any bigger?"

"If you feed him rocks, they will add to his body and he will become larger"

"Thank you!"

She nods and waves before leaving. It seems no one at this lab ever says goodbye, it's just a wave and they're gone. I look down at the pebble dragon, it's wings resting on it's back, tail curled up around it with the tip on it, I mean his, nose. He's so adorable. The pebbles that make him up aren't the same colour or texture, so he looks like a patchwork dragon. I lightly pet his head and think of names to call him. Maybe I should name him Lyon, no, it's too soon for that. I think I'll name him Igneel.

I sigh before leaning back and closing my eyes, hoping for sleep. I feel something go up my arm and now it's under my chin. It gives a tiny cry before I feel it curl up. I let out a breath in relief, it was only Igneel. Me and my pebble dragon soon fall asleep, dreaming of many different things.


	3. Bye-Bye Doctor Cobra

**Scarlet Harvest**

**Chapter Three: Bye-Bye Doctor Cobra**

**I'm updating, yay! I am very happy with how this is turning out and hopefully won't lose interest in it! Sorry it's so short though. Anyways, let's answer some reviews!**

**Kit-Cat Star - I'm so glad you like it! Thank you!**

**Now, onward with the story!**

It's been three weeks since Doctor Lyon betrayed us and Fairy Tail attacked, mostly everyone is healed. I've been taken off life support and can walk around freely, which is pretty good. I've been giving Igneel a ton of rocks, he is now two feet tall on all fours, when he stands up he's as tall as me. He doesn't talk, but we understand each other just fine. I've started to feel anxious and enclosed in the lab the last few days. I want to go outside, but nobody will. I asked Doctor Cobra about it and all the colour drained from his face, he stuttered a lot before he quickly left. It was very odd.

Doctor Cobra told me last week that he was going on an important mission to put Fairy Tail back in it's place. Doctor Vidaldus and Doctor Fukuro were standing next to him, he looked very nervous. I was going to say something about how that was suicide, but the look on Cobra's face was enough to shut me up as they lead him away. I don't think he wanted to go, I didn't want him to go. I told this to Doctor Sam, she told me he had to go because they thought he was strong enough to handle them. I think she was lying.

But on the other side, what if she wasn't? I started to think about it, I talked to Igneel about it over the last few days. We were going to go help Doctor Cobra. We couldn't stand by and watch our life-long parent/friend go into that horrible place alone. So, me and Igneel started to plan to leave. We snuck around, following Doctor Cobra as he was lead out. They pushed him down a pipe with him begging them not to and how they would tear him apart. I don't see why he was so scared, I would be there with him in a couple days, but he didn't know that, so I understand.

I had get my own injections and put them in now, once a day everyday. I took four from the storeroom where they were stored, hence the name, everyday. I've been doing that for six days, I'm set for 18 days, but I still have to get some this morning.

I get out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Igneel up and succeeding as I started tiptoeing towards the door. I press the button, it slides open and I move silently through the halls. It's four, barely anyone is up now. Even they were up, they'd be in their rooms or somewhere, not in the halls. I slid down the halls in my socks, feeling like I'm in an ice-skating rink.

I make it to the storeroom in five minutes, opening the door and looking at the stacks of boxes of needles with that special chemical compound that keeps me going. I smile as I take a whole box, we might as well leave this morning, nobody will be awake and in the halls for at least, two more hours. I slide back to my room, stepping inside and taking the other needles out from under my bed. I force the other 17 needles into the box, closing it and carefully taping it shut. I take the leftover one and inject it into my arm where Doctor Cobra always did.

I grab my backpack, it was a massive one because it wasn't so much a backpack as much as it was a duffle bag. I stole it from Doctor Vidaldus's room when we were playing checkers and he had to go help with some emergency. It was a magic dufflebag, enchanted so that when zipped up, it would shrink to the size of a normal backpack. I unzipped it and put the box of needles inside, on top of all my clothes I need, several water bottles, and all my medication. My health wasn't as stable as it should be, so I had to take all these pills to keep my immune system up and running.

Lastly, I woke Igneel up and told him to go into the bag. He shook his head and growled, talking in his language about how he could just ride in my pocket. I sighed, eventually giving up and let him shrink. He hopped into my pocket, sticking his head out and smiling, his little dragon smile. I zipped up the 'backpack' and carefully slid it over my shoulders. I would have to take my meds later, when I was out and in the open.

I checked my clock, it was five. Nobody would really be up right now, we still had an hour before we could be caught. I slid down the hallways, reminding myself to put on shoes when I got outside because the floor wasn't as clean outdoors as it was in the lab. It took twenty minutes, two almost panic attacks, and three times admitting I was lost before we made it to the pipe that Doctor Cobra left in. I took a deep breath before pushing Igneel deeper into my pocket, I didn't want him to get hurt. Opening the top of the pipe, I looked down, I couldn't make out where it would lead, I only hoped it would lead to outside.

I took another deep breath before sliding in.


	4. Who Needs Meds?

**Scarlet Harvest**

**Chapter Four: Who Needs Meds?**

**I'm back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it's so short!**

The pipe is very small, but big enough for me to get through, poor Doctor Cobra. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to not to puke, I guess I have motion sickness. We reach an abrupt halt as I'm flung from the pipe and right into a tree, I groan as I hit the ground. Sitting up, I carefully touch my nose and wince. I feel something sliding from under my nose, I wipe it away and see it's blood. I stare at it, hypnotized by the scarlet smudge on my finger.

I'm snapped out of my trance by Igneel, who had gotten out of my pocket and grew back to his normal size. I wipe the blood on the tree I hit and using the back of my hand, wipe the rest from under my nose, disposing of it the same way. I get back up, looking around and marveling at how colourful it is. I look up and see the bright blue sky and the sun instead of the white ceiling with fluorescent lights. It's very pretty. I am, once again snapped out of it by Igneel who is nudging me forward with his nose.

I smile at him and begin walking. I should probably take my meds. I don't really need them though, I've been taking them my entire life. In theory, since the meds are to keep my immune system up and running, then since I've been taking them for seventeen years, my immune system should be just fine now. It makes sense to me.

Me and Igneel walk along through the woods, looking at everything as it's the first time we've been outside. It's really nice out here. Except, I don't really like all the trees looming over us, it makes me feel panicky. I start to feel even more nervous as we go deeper into the woods, I have no idea where the Fairy Tail guild is. And I have no idea where Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail is, I read on the outskirts there were forests. Which gives me hope that we are going the right way.

"Flame-brain!"

"Icicle!"

"Idiot!"

"Stripper!"

I freeze as I hear two people arguing, what worries me is that the arguing is coming closer to me. I turn to the nearest tree and begin climbing with Igneel right behind me. We make it to a lower branch, but it's the highest one that will hold both of our weight. I look down, watching two guys fight, they're starting to make it physical. One with blue-ish hair is making ice with his hands, he's most likely an Ice wizard. The other one with eerily familiar pink hair has flames in his hands and with the spells he's shouting, he's probably a Fire Dragon Slayer.

My eyes widen in confusion as I get a good look at the pink-haired one's face. He looks exactly like me. I almost failed to notice how close they were getting to my tree, but I did, at the very last second. As the other me shouts something about a dragon fist, the ice mage dodges and the spell hits the tree head on, shaking it and knocking me right out of it. I fly through the air, screaming, but something breaks my fall. I groan, it still hurt, a lot. I open my eyes as I hear another pained groan coming from...under me? I find myself looking directly into the eyes of the other me. I'm once again launched into the air as the other me sits straight up, knocking me away.

"Who are you?!"

"My name's Natsu, who are you?"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

I snort, I understand now. Not really, but he just sounded like he thought he was so important because he was in Fairy Tail. Suddenly he's over to me, lifting me up by my shirt collar.

"What's so funny?"

I take that time to spit, right in his eye. He yells as he drops me. The ice mage joins the fight as he comes over with his ice something or other, shooting ice pellets at me. I cry out as one hits my shoulder, ripping the shirt and the skin. I growl and launch myself at him, who needs magic? I knock him down and punch him repeatedly in the face. I feel a burning sensation on my back and realize the other me lit me on fire.

I scream and roll around, trying to put it out. Igneel finally comes down and lands right on the other me, scratching and biting him. I take on the ice mage again, using my Living magic to make soldiers out of the trees. It's kind of painful and tiring, but this is a life or death situation right now. Igneel and I fight until one of ice mage's icicles hits me right it forehead, making me drop like a bag of lead. I feel Igneel crouch over me, snarling and shooting rocks at the attackers. That is until I let my head fall and close my eyes, I can feel Igneel nudging and pushing me. But I just can't keep conscious.

"Do you think we should leave him here, he is bleeding a lot?"

"We should probably take him back to the guild"

I feel Igneel shrink and slide into my pocket before I'm thrown none too gently over one of their shoulders. Then I'm out like a light.


	5. Meeting Me

**Scarlet Harvest**

**Chapter Five: Meeting Me**

**Another update, yay! It's so short, I will try to make these longer! Also, there's going to be a ton of dialogue in this chapter, so be prepared. Now, let's answer some reviews!**

**Kit-Cat Star - Yep, good luck to Fiore and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Anyways, onward with the story!**

I wake up in the hospital wing again, I wonder what I did last night. Doctor Ikaruga will be furious, I show up here way too much. I open my eyes, sitting up, ready for Doctor Cobra and his cheesy joke. I look around, furrowing my eyebrows, this isn't the hospital wing. Where am I?

My stomach drops as yesterday's events come rushing back to me. I must be in the Fairy Tail guild hospital. I thought for sure they would leave me out there. This will just make my job much easier. I look down in my lap to see a shrunk Igneel looking up at me happily. I pet my gently until he falls back asleep, he's probably more tired than I am. I need my injection, I begin looking around my bag, I can't find it. Oh no. I'll die without them, literally.

I sigh, hanging my head in defeat. I hear the door open and my head jerks up. It's a tall woman with long white hair, but she's not old, she looks very pretty in that dress. She's carrying a tray of food, breakfast food. She's followed by a very short man with a massive mustache. She smiles setting it down on my legs.

"So what's your name?"

"N-Natsu"

The old man is giving me this hard stare, like he's trying to figure out what I am.

"Who are your parents?"

I turn my full attention to the old man since the woman left.

"I don't have biological parents, but I was adopted by a whole lab"

"Who were your favorite people in the lab?"

"Doctor Cobra, Doctor Sam, Doctor Sherry, and Doctor Ikaruga"

The old man flinches at the names, but keeps going on.

"How old are you, Natsu?"

"I'm 17"

The old man nods, still staring at me the same way.

"My name's Makarov, I'm the master of Fairy Tail"

I want to laugh again, but I hold it in. I don't want him to react the same way the other me did.

"Where's my bag?"

"Confiscated"

My eyes double in size and I feel like I'm going to -bye njections, bye-bye life.

"But, I need something in there to live!"

The old man snorts, I'm pretty sure he thinks it's something like a comic book or a pair of shoes, something sentimental like that.

"No, there are needles and medication in there, I need them to live!"

"Well, you eat your breakfast and I will get your bag for you"

I nod and he leaves while I stare at my breakfast. I've never had food before, Doctor Sam said it would hurt me if I did. She said something about how my digestive system couldn't break it down. It breaks the meds down just fine, I had said she told me food was a different story. So I just stared at it, trying to ignore the fatigue I was feeling from the lack of injections.

I look up as the door open once again, I start to say something when I see it's not Makarov, but it's the other me. He starts walking toward me with a very large range of emotions flicking across his face.

"Um, sorry for setting you on fire"

"Uh..sorry for spitting in your eye"

It gets even more awkward from there.

"So, you're name's Natsu?"

I nod.

"My name's Natsu too"

"Whoa, that's creepy"

"I know, I was so confused when you said your name was Natsu"

"I know!"

And then it gets awkward again.

"So, where have you been living?"

What an odd choice of words.

"In a lab with doctors"

"Who were your favorite doctors?"

"Doctor Cobra-"

"Did you say Cobra, Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He came here a few days ago and we beat him, he's in prison right now"

"Oh…"

"Were you guys close?"

"Well, we hung out a lot, even though he was very temperamental"

We both look at the door as it swings open again to reveal, not Makarov, but that ice mage.

"Gray?"

So that's his name.

"I just came in here to see how he was doing"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"So, did you have any other favorite doctors?"

"Well, I did until he betrayed us, his name was Doctor Lyon-"

"You know Lyon?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What happened to him after he betrayed you?"

"Well after he betrayed us and we fought off the attackers he lead to us, he was killed"

All the colour drained from Gray's face.

"You killed him?"

"I didn't kill him, one of the other people did. It's the price for being a traitor"

"Oh"

The doors opened once more to finally reveal Makarov with my bag in his hands. Gray left while the other me stayed beside me. Makarov set the bag in my hands and looked at the untouched food.

"Are you going to eat it?"

"No, sorry, I can't have food"

They both get this very confused face on.

"Doctor Sam said that my digestive system can't handle food"

"Natsu, how old are you?"

"21"

"17"

Makarov nods. Now that I look closer at the other me, he's not has much like me as I thought. He's older, he's taller, definitely more muscular, and his hair is a darker pink than mine. Makarov turns to me.

"Well, take your injection and you'll be ready to go. You can stay at the guild, I'm sure someone will let you stay with them"

"You can stay with me"

I smile at the other me and nod. This is just too easy.


End file.
